


Walk a mile in these pants

by The_super_ace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_super_ace/pseuds/The_super_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin actually tended to enjoy himself at parties. This time however, a discovery he makes after waking up makes things much more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk a mile in these pants

Remus Lupin groaned as he rose from his spot on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. He squinted his eyes and stretched his still sore joints. 

He tried to piece together the end of last night but realized the last thing he remembered was chatting with a sixth year Hufflepuff. Last night had been the yearly party hosted by the Hufflepuff house. The house known for it's loyalty and kindness hosted the party for fifth years and up in a large abandoned room near the kitchens every year. 

It was the party of the year, when Ravens, Badgers, Lions, and even a few Snakes came together to have fun. 

Of course, this also meant that more than a few people left the party completely and thoroughly wasted. For once, Remus Lupin was not the exception to that rule. 

He was unsure of how he even made it up one flight of moving stairs, let alone all the way to the Lion's den. 

Less pondering, he thought, and more coffee. When he stood however, he noticed that his pants seemed loose. Not only loose, but they hardly came down to his ankles. At his realization he groaned even louder. 

He was wearing someone's pants. 

Thankfully not many others were in the common room to notice this little slip up. 

Remus stuck his hands in the pockets of the pants and almost had to sit back down. 

He pulled out a piece of toast, loose buttons, half a grilled cheese, and something that looked suspicously like badly drawn picture of Bambi and a large dog. 

That's when it hit him. He was wearing pants that not only weren't his own, but pants that belonged to Sirius Black. 

Speak of the devil, he shall appear. And Appear he did. Sirius Black stumbled into the common room looking as though he had just woken. 

Remus cleared his throat loud enough for Sirius to stop in his trek to the dorm and turn. 

“Morning Remus. Early riser as usual.” 

“Yes. Perhaps you'd like to give me some company for a few minuets? Surely you should wait just a few moments before stumbling back up to bed?” 

Sirius shrugged and plopped down on the couch, paying little attention the the objects next to him. 

Remus sighing, began to empty more out of the pockets. 

“Why do you have a bloody dog whistle?!” Remus half shouted at the still sleepy (and certainly hung over) Black haired boy. 

“Please don't blow it.” Remus tossed it down onto the cushion next to Sirius. 

“Dog treats? Really Sirius?”

“They were a gift from Lily thank you and ill have you know- Are those my pants?” 

Remus smiled, pulling bone shaped treat from the box in his hand. “Congratulations, good dog.” 

“Bloody hell Remus how did you end up in my pants?!?” The exclamation drew a few looks from the people slowly waking from their slumbers and Remus went red in the face. 

“Shut up!” He hissed, tossing the treats down onto the couch. “You'll give people the wrong idea!” 

Remus watched in amazement as Sirius ate the dog treat and shrugged. “It's not like there haven't been rumors already. I mean really, they don't bother me.” 

Remus shook his head and turned away. “That's it I'm going down to breakfast.” 

“But my pants-”

“You'll just have to come and get them later, won't you?” Remus said as he walked out of the common room. This time it was Sirius's turn to become bright red. “And yes, It means exactly how it sounds.”

A few moments later James Potter strode in, and glanced at Sirius pouting on the couch and grinned. “Moony got in your pants, huh?”


End file.
